


Things Unsaid

by Cloudbustings



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Amnesia, Established Relationship, F/M, Heavy pining, Journey, Multimedia, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudbustings/pseuds/Cloudbustings
Summary: Littered along the way to Camp Jupiter is a trail of thoughts, wishes, and unspoken declarations of devotion to Annabeth Chase that were left by a scared, confused, and lonely Percy Jackson just trying to get by.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson





	Things Unsaid

Hi! This fic is a non-traditional one, and you can find the account where each update is hosted right here! —> https://twitter.com/thingsunsaidau


End file.
